one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Goliath vs. Red King
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Goliath laid lazily against the mountain, having recently leveled several towns and small villages in a bloodthirsty rampage, and, as the space demon commonly did after mass slaughters, was taking a nice long nap. While dreaming of the death and destruction he left in his wake, Goliath didn't notice footfalls coming towards him. Red King, having staked out this territory, was presently just walking around, taking in his new found land, when he came across something that infuriated him, which truthfully, was a very easy thing to do. He found the slumbering form of Goliath against Mt. Fuji, this blue thing dared to sleep in his territory? Red King wouldn't stand for that. He looked around, finding a nice big boulder and heaving it over his head before tossing it at Goliath. The rock hit Goliath in the head, getting a startled roar from the beast, who quickly awakened and rose to his feet... just in time for another boulder to strike him in the chest and stagger him. Goliath let out a roar of fury at this monster that dared to awaken him from his slumber. Red King, not intimidated at all, merely roared in fury and stomped his feet, showing Goliath his anger that the space monster dared enter his territory without his permission. Goliath snarled, not caring about this dumb brute's territory, he'd just do what he loved to do, beat the tar out of another monster. The two brutes roared and charged one another, colliding with tremendous force and launching hammer like blows into each other's flesh. Goliath was the first to break the stalemate, swinging one of his massive hands up and bashing Red King in the face, staggering him backwards, then following up by swinging his tail around, striking Red King in the head and spinning him. But Red King was able to use that against him, spinning around with the momentum and leveling Goliath with a clothesline. Before Goliath could get up, Red King stomped down on his head repeatedly. Red King next grabbed Goliath's arm and began trying to tear it off. Realizing he was in trouble, Goliath unleashed his secret weapon, letting loose a powerful electrical shock through his body. Red King screamed in pain and was launched back to the ground. Enraged, Goliath rose to his feet and ran over to to his foe, picking him up and throwing him, sending him flying into the side of the volcano. Not wanting to lose his advantage again, Goliath charged and threw a rain of hammer-like blows into Red King's cranium. Red King struggled, trying to evade the blows, but, realizing he couldn't, he strained and managed to wrap his hand around a large boulder. Then, when Goliath sent another fist his way, Red King sunk his teeth into the meaty appendage, getting a roar of pain from Goliath, which was promptly silenced by the impact of Red King's boulder to the side of his head, forcing him off. Red King got back to his feet and used the boulder as a weapon, smashing it into Goliath's head, staggering him back. He repeated this move till the boulder finally broke, along with the skin on Goliath's forehead, sending a cascade of blood down the space monster's face. Seeing Goliath was woozy from the impacts, Red King brought out his secret weapon. Goliath shook off the confusion in time to see Red King's fists burst into flames, before he was doubled over by a flaming punch to the ribs, not only in pain from the force of the blow but the flames engulfing them. Red King followed up with an uppercut to the jaw, staggering Goliath backwards, forcing him further back with a pair of punches to the chest. Finally, Red King ended the assault with a haymaker to the side of the head, toppling Goliath hard to the ground. Red King put out his fists and grabbed Goliath's tail, pulling with all his strength and lifting the space monster of the ground and after swinging him around once, letting go and sending Goliath flying through the air and into a canyon. Goliath moaned, slowly getting back to his feet... only to look up and see Red King leap off the canyon wall and deliver a flying drop-kick to his chest. Goliath crashed hard to the ground, roaring in shock, unknowing of just how agile Red King could be. Red King roared in fury, getting ready to put an end to this battle. He grabbed Goliath by the neck, wrapping his arms around his neck and trying to choke him to death... forgetting Goliath's electric ability and getting badly shocked once again, forcing him off. Goliath lunged forwards, clamping his jaws shut on Red King's shoulder, getting a roar of pain from the kaiju as blood was spilled and trickled down his body. Red King hammered away at Goliath's body, trying to dislodge the space demon but he held fast and began discharging electricity into Red King, causing him to flail in agony and pain before he lit his fists on fire and plunged one into Goliath's chest, knocking him backwards and freeing himself. Goliath snarled in rage and electrified his body, charging forwards as Red King had the same idea. The two threw their own hooks, Red King's engulfed in flames, Goliath's charged with electricity. The result was the two punching each other right in the head, Red King receiving a jotting punch to his eye while Goliath's horn was shattered by the force of Red King's blow. The two stood like this for a few seconds, fists still in the position where the punching had left them, until finally, Goliath moaned and toppled to the ground, stunned from the destruction of his horn. Red King was dazed and now had a badly blackened eye, but had enough self-awareness to realize now was the perfect opportunity to finish off Goliath. He drove his fists into the ground and began tugging something up. Goliath, paralyzed from the destruction of his horn, could only watch in shock as, with a massive amount of effort, Red King tore a massive boulder even larger than himself out of the ground and hoisting it overhead. Red King roared and, with a massive show of effort and strength, tossed the boulder into the air, it coming crashing down on top of Goliath. Red King watched Goliath's tail launch up as the boulder squashed its owner, then fall limply to the ground, only a few residual nerve twitches causing any movement. Red King roared in victory, then groaned and rubbed his black eye and turned, walking away from the squashed space monster. K.O. THIS MELEE WINNER IS RED KING